ASI NACIO NUESTRO AMOR
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Nunca imaginamos cuanto cambiarian nuestras vidas al fugarse nuestros hermanos
1. Chapter 1

este el primer fic de sailor moon espero que les guste

**En la mansión Chiba**

Dos caballeros platicaban en el estudio tomando y recordando sus vidas.

**-Taiki deme porque estabas tan enojado-**

**-No estoy enojado que te hace pensar eso-**

**-Por favor nos conocemos desde que tenemos tres años-**el castaño suspiro y tomo un sorbo de whisky parándose cerca de la ventana **–lo que pasa es que no la soporto a la amiga de tu esposa-**

**-Vaya el serio Taiki por fin cayo en las garras del amor-**dice el pelinegro divertido **–Darien por favor no digas tonterías –exasperado –**Mira Taiki se lo que estás pasando yo lo pase cuando me case con Serena el día de la boda nos odiábamos- el castaño volteo dejando caer su copa **–Darien tratas de hacerme creer que la mujer que más amas y que te ama se odiaban si como no-**el pelinegro sonríe **–Te voy a contar como pasaron las cosas-**lo invita a tomar asiento y le da otra copa.

**Mansión Tsukino**

**-Niñas ya están listas desde cuándo-** gritaba en papa desesperado

**-Yo estoy lista desde hace rato Mina es la que sigue hablando por teléfono-** contesta la rubia de ojos azules y dos chonguitos.

**-Kenji ya sabes que Mina es la que siempre se tarda-**

**-Ikuko pensé que por ser su boda llegaría más temprano y se apuraría-**

**-Claro y las nubes son de algodón-**ironiza Serena y se ríe Haruka ya en el auto va la familia Tsukino a la mansión de los Chiba donde se realizan los preparativos de la boda.

**-Haruka porque siempre vistes como hombre nada mase ve en la fiesta de Serena te vi de vestido-**

**-Hay papa porque así no se les acercan los chicos a Serena y a Haruka porque creen que son novios-**sonriente contesta Mina guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas que se ríen de la expresión de su padre.

**-Espero que no sea problema para usted sr. Kenji el ir con ustedes a los preparativos para la boda como Serena me invito y no tenía competencia-**comenta abrazando a Serena.

**-Por supuesto que no me molesta así ningún rufián se acercara a mi niña-**a lo que las cuatro mujeres se atacan de la risa así con buen humor llega a su destino en la entrada de la mansión las sale a recibir la Sra. Chiva.

**-Bienvenidas que bueno que llegaron-viendo directamente a Mina- que bueno que llegaste estas lista para tu boda con Diamante-**

**-QUE Diamante comprometido para casarse interrumpe Taiki el relato de Darien a lo que el pelinegro sonríe-**

**-Si estaban comprometidos desde que tenían diez años más o menos-**

**-Pero como no me entere-**

**-Porque a él no le gusta contar eso bueno continúan...-**en ese instante se abre la puerta del estudio asomándose un sonriente peliblanco de ojos azules.

**-Que hacen aquí tan solos-**

**-Pues hablando de ti por supuesto-** responde el pelinegro a lo que Diamante arquea las cejas.

**-Darien me contaba que cuando conoció a Serena se odiaban cosa que no creo-**comenta el castaño a lo que el peliblanco sonríe toma una copa y se sienta junto a ellos.

**-Pues la verdad es cierto y gran parte de eso fue mi culpa-**

**-Porque tú culpa pues no estas casado con la hermana de serena-**Darien y Diamante se miran extrañados y lo voltean a ver.

**-Que no estas enterado-** pregunta Darien

**-Enterado de que-** Taiki

**-Bueno yo te platicare que más pasó y lo entenderás todo**-

**En el recibido de la mansión Chiba **

Serena estaba parada de lado de la puerta cuando iba entrando Diamante dirigiéndose a ella a lo que Haruka se interpuso entre ellos Diamante fulminándola con la mirada al igual que ella a el hasta que las carcajadas de Mina los sacan de su pelea de miradas.

**-Diamante lo que pasa es que Haruka es muy celosa y no le agrada que nadie se le acerque-**

**-Celosa acaso es mujer pues con esa ropa cualquiera pensaría que es hombre-**alzando una ceja mirándola despectivamente.

**-Por lo menos porque de ti no se puede decir lo mismo ya que pareces homosexual (sin ofender a nadie) con ese caminadito volteándose vámonos Sere-** tomando su equipaje y una de las maletas de la ojiazul dejando a Diamante centellando de furia.

**-Pero me las vas a pagar-** pensó el peliblanco volteando a ver a Mina **–Vamos al jardín-** salieron de la mansión caminado junto al gran roble sentándose en sus raíces**-Mina todavía sigue en pie lo que te dije ya lo pensaste-**la rubia suspira se levanta mira al cielo**- Si Diamante ya lo pensé y estoy de acuerdo contigo-**el asiente y se para junto a ella**-Es lo mejor te lo contare todo-** se quedan platicando un buen rato.

**-Haruka no debiste enfrentarlo a si recuerda que Diamante es el novio-**

**-Eso no me interesa no me agrada-**la ojiazul la ve dudosa extrañándole su actitud

**-Vamos a nadar pero no te vistas de hombre quiero nadar con mi amiga-**suspira resignada la ojiverde** –Está bien Serena pero solo esta vez-**sonríe satisfecha bajan a la piscina se meten a nadar compitiendo las dos llegan a la orilla.

**-Oye cabeza de bombón tengo que cuidarme de ti eres más rápida-**


	2. Chapter 2

** ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION**

**-Es que tengo una excelente maestr**a- sonriendo las rubias salen de la piscina a tomar el sol

**-Qué bueno que pudiste venir Haruka y no me quede sola con los insoportables de única compañía-**

**-Oye-** contesta mina haciéndose la ofendida

**-Cabeza de bombón sabes que me gusta estar contigo y como falta para mi competencia aproveche para acompañarte-** se para frente a ellas el peliblanco con una media sonrisa.

**-Competencia solo que sea de quien se vea mejor de hombre-**

**-Oye por si no lo sabes mi amiga es una de las mejores corredoras de motos y autos del mundo ella es la famosa Haruka Tenou –**le dice con orgullo Serena

**-Déjalo Serena no tiene caso que le expliques a este hombre que es más un niño de papi-** esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo sobre él Diamante frunce el ceño y se acerca amenazadoramente a la ojiverde ella al darse cuenta lo empuja a la piscina.

**-Vamos Serena que medio hambre-** Diamante solo observa cómo se retiran las rubias golpeando la superficie del agua antes de nadar a la orilla.

**-No deberías molestarla ella no es como las demás mujeres y por lo que veo no le caes bien no eres su tipo-**comenta Mina divertida

**-Pues a mí tampoco me cae bien no entiendo como una niña como ella puede ser una corredora profesional-**

**-Te equivocas ella no es una niña tiene la misma edad que yo –**veinte

**-Si tiene tu edad como es que es amiga de Serena-**

**-Cuando Tenou entro a la preparatoria le toco en mi salón todas las chicas del colegio querían andar con ella (pensando que era hombre) como estaba próxima la fecha del festival escolar muchas pensaban declararse para sorpresa de todos y sobretodo la mía llego con Serena al festival –**

**-Y que hiciste-** preguntando con interés

**-La verdad estaba en shock de donde se conocían pues Haruka no hablaba con nadie lo que hizo reaccionar fue que oí que varías chicas tratarían de amenazar a Sere para que les dejara el camino libre me enoje y me pare frente a ellas le dije que quien se atreviera a molestar a mi hermanita se las vería con migo Serena me abrazo y Haruka se paró junto a mí y también amenazo que quien se acercara a Serena se las vería con ella** -

**-Pero como supiste como se conocieron y supiste que era mujer por lo que dices todos creen que es hombre-**

**-Bueno en la noche cuando llegue entre a su recamara y le pregunte que porque no me había dicho que tenía novio a lo cual se carcajeo un buen rato cuando se calmó me platico que se conocieron en el verano en el parque de diversiones se tropezó por casualidad empezaron a platicar y luego Serena le pregunto qué porque se vestía de hombre a lo cual Haruka le respondió como se dio cuenta Sere le dijo que sintió que cuando chocaron sintió como cuando abraza a su hermana de ahí empezó su amistad y todos creen que son novios y nadie los molesta-** termino de contar saliendo de la piscina.

**-Bueno vámonos tenemos que arreglarnos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá-** Diamante

En el jardín a las siete de la noche estaban reunidos los amigos y familiares de la familia Chiba este estaba bellamente decorado con lamparitas colgantes tres grandes mesas de bufets música suave los camareros iban y venían con las charolas de aperitivos bebidas.

Lejos de todos estaban Haruka y Serena recostadas contemplando las estrellas

**-Esto es hermoso-** Haruka

**-Tienes razón esto es mejor que estar aburriéndonos con todos-** riendo y comiendo la bandeja de aperitivos que se trajeron de la mesa de bufet.

**-A tu papa le va dar un ataque si nos ve aquí acostadas-**

**-Ni te preocupes mi papa en lo que menos piensa es en donde estamos-** suspira aliviada.

Así transcurre la velada hasta que Serena le da sueño se va dormir pues Haruka se iba quedar un rato más esta se levanta caminando por el jardín alejada de todos los invitados pues no le interesan se acerca al gran roble una sombra aparece delante de ella

**–Tú que quieres-** pregunta la ojiverde molesta

**-Yo solo disfruto de la noche-**contesta Diamante con tono arrogante se acerca a la rubia con una sonrisa malévola ella da media vuelta para irse el estira su brazo vaciando su copa de vino en la espalda de la rubia.

**-Pero que te suced...-** no alcanza a terminar de reclamarle pues diamante aprovecha que voltea con la guardia baja para besarla trata de soltarse pero no puede pues es más fuerte se separan por falta de oxígeno ella aprovecha para soltarse empujándolo se limpia la boca con el torso de la mano

**-Ni siquiera vale la pena reclamarte no eres importante y para mí esto no sucedió –** yéndose molesta Diamante solo la observa

**-Sí que eres diferente te demostrare que te importo-** sonriendo con una mirada centellante llena de pasión sintiéndose vivo por primera vez en años.

Pasaron los días y Diamante no perdía oportunidad para molestar a Haruka cad vez que se la encontraba Serena estaba cada vez más extrañada por la actitud de los dos pues no era común que se comportaran así harta de la actitud de los dos se las ingenió para un día antes de la boda los encerró en el estudio para que terminaran una vez por todas con esa actitud.

**-Pues gracias a Serena me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Haruka y esa noche aclaramos todo y decimos fugarnos-**

**-Entonces dejaste a Mina plantada en el altar-** pregunta Taiki

**-No en realidad nosotros fingimos que nos íbamos a casar pero en realidad habíamos decidido fugarnos cada quien por su lado la noche antes de la boda-**

**-Porque no hablaron esto con sus familias y terminaron con esto en lugar de fugarse-**

**-Taiki conoces a nuestro padres-**esta vez hablo Darien**-Para ellos esto era un hecho-**

**-Si por eso decidimos fingir-**

**-No se sintió decepcionada Mina porque fugaste con Haruka –** sonríe Diamante

**-Mina lleva años enamorada de su ahora esposo Seiya Kou –**Darien y Diamante observan la reacción de Taiki

**-Estas diciendo que Seiya se casó con la hermana de Serena-**palideciendo**-Seiya es un irresponsable-**deteniéndose**- Pero como se conocieron si él no estudia en Japón-**

**-Eso no lo sé nada más sé que se escapó con él por la nota que le dejo a sus papas-** contesta el peliblanco serio**- en serio no sabías nada-**

**-No la verdad lo último que supe es que se había casado y vivía en Francia pero pensé que era una broma como lo de la fusión de la empresa me llevo más tiempo de lo que esperaba no nos hemos visto-** comenta Taiki pensativo en eso suena su celular contesta en lo que los hermanos Chiba se sirven otra copa.

**-Sabes Darien si no fuera por serena nunca hubiera conocido el amor-**

**-Porque lo dices así-**

**-Si no hubiera traído a Haruka esa vez sería un amargado-**

**-Pues amargad sigues siendo-** riéndose de su hermano a lo que el otro solo pone los ojos en blanco en eso Diamante empieza a recordando la noche en que Serena lo encerró en el estudio.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Que no puedes leer en otro momento cabeza de bombón –**se queja la ojiverde

**-No te quejes o me quedo en tú recamara platicando toda la noche-** la ojiverde suspira resignada en el estudio entra Haruka seguida de Serena la cual le indica que el libro que quiere está en él lo alto del librero la ojiazul está en la puerta cuando ve que Diamante se acerca él la va a saludar pero ella lo jala del brazo y luego lo empuja asía adentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él poniéndole llave Haruka voltea cuando oye el portazo y ve a Diamante desorientado se acerca a la puerta.

**-Serena Tsukino abre inmediatamente esta puerta-**

**-No ya me canse de la actitud de los dos y no voy a abrir hasta que no solucionen sus diferencias al rato regreso-** se despide la ojiverde golpea la puerta y le grita sin resultado alguno.

**-Deberías dejar de gritar ella no está ahí-**

**-Esto es cosa tuya verdad-** la rubia lo encara

**-No pero ya conoces a Serena cuando se le mete algo al a cabeza nada puede sacarlo-**

**-En eso tienes razón puede llegar a ser muy obstinada- **yendo a sentar en uno de los sillones del estudio

**-Por cierto me gusta tu pijama pensé que dormías con ropa más masculina pero me alegro saber que no es así –** ella arque una ceja viéndolo de arriba de otro volteándose al instante**- Quedo algo pendiente entre nosotros-**

-**Nada quedo pendiente entre nosotros**- parándose yendo a la ventana él se acerca a ella quedando a su lado


	3. Chapter 3

-**Entonces contéstame porque respondiste al beso que te di**- ella camina asía al otro lado para alejarse de él pero la sigue pues no piensa desaprovechar esa oportunidad él se para detrás de allá para acorralarla entre los libreros y su cuerpo**-La verdad es que no quería aceptarlo pero la razón por la que no te soportaba es porque me gustas demasiado**- ella lo fulmina con la mirada

**-Lo único que te gusta es tu reflejo en el espejo aparte de tu gran ego-**

Acortando distancia la besa apasionadamente para separarse por falta de aire recuperando la respiración vuelve a besarla pero es un beso suave trasmitiéndole todo lo que siente ella le responde pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**-Esto no puede ser te vas a casar mañana- **el vuelve a besarla

**-No nos vamos a casar mañana de hecho vamos a huir cada quien por su lado pero quiero que te vayas con migo- **ella sonríe ella carga llevándola al sillón acostándose sobre ella besando su cuello descendiendo hasta la pijama le impide seguir retirando los tirantes de la pijama azul marino luego le saca la blusa por la cabeza besando de nuevo su cuello bajando hasta llegar a sus senos acariciándolos lamiéndolos y besándolos haciendo que la rubia gima de placer y reaccione a las sensaciones que le provoca el peliblanco ella acaricia su cuello haciendo que se estremezca por el contacto le quita la camisa acariciando su torso musculoso bajando sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón desabrochando las hebilla del pantalón desabrochándolo metiendo la mano dentro de él acariciando su miembro haciéndolo gemir no puede creer las sensaciones que ella de causa con el solo sentir su mano en su virilidad excitándolo más de lo imagino haciendo que no aguante más la tortura que le impone la ojiverde al lamer acariciar y besar su virilidad viniéndose en su boca después él lo único que atina a hacer es quitarle la parte de debajo de la pijama acercando su mano hasta la intimidad de la rubia separándose de ella para terminar de quitarse la ropa separándole las piernas ella lo mira intrigada él le da una sonrisa malévola cuando reacciona el peliblanco se encuentra lamiendo su intimidad y ella gime por lo que la hace sentir todo lo que el sintió llevándola al orgasmo con las respiración entrecortada de los dos se tranquilizan un poco para después acomodarse entre sus piernas entrando lentamente en ella disfrutando de la suave y húmeda cavidad de la rubia y ella a su vez disfrutando del erecto miembro de él Diamante comprende la diferencia de haber tenido sexo con otras mujeres y hacer el amor con esta hermosa rubia y sabe que no dejara ir a esta mujer que lo enloquece y hace salir sus deseos más profundos así se deja llevar hasta que los dos alcanzan el clímax.

-Te amo- le dice a la rubia

-Te odio- el parpadea incrédulo –Te odio porque después de esto no podre alejarme de ti-

-Pues eso espero que me odies como ahorita para siempre- la besa otra vez –Vas a venir con migo- le pregunta besando su vientre

-Mejor tu ven con migo a Alemania en tres días tengo una carrera que dices-

-Voy a donde tú quieras- abrazándola y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Diamante – reacciona de su dulce recuerdo Tailki y Darien lo ven preocupado –No se preocupen me estaba acordando de lagunas cosas-


	4. Chapter 4

A QUI LA CONTINUACION ESPERO ACABAR DE SUBIRLA A MAS TARDAR EL VIERNES

**-Pero no se supone que si ustedes no estaban el compromiso era nulo- **

**-Es lo mismo que pensamos Mina y yo pero resulta que para nuestros padres no-**

**-Y entonces que pasó- **Taiki

**-Bueno Diamante y Mina ya habían huido nuestros padres estaban furiosos pues tendrían que cancelar todo al último minuto-**

**-Porque no lo cancelaron-**

**-Porque para mí desgracia en ese momento llegué temprano de Londres para estar con mi hermano el día de su boda o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando entre al comedor me entere de todo y ahí fue cuando todo sucedió-**

**-Ahora que vamos hacer si nuestros hijos huyeron-** habla Kenji preocupado

**-Pues creo que no todo está perdido están Darien y Serena ellos pueden tomar su lugar-** comento la abuela Luna

**-QUE- **contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo **–POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- **volvieron a contestar los dos los padres de asintieron ellos se negaron pero amenazaron con inventarles cargos a sus hermanos si ellos no aceptaban no les quedo más que acceder se llevó a cabo la ceremonia en la fiesta los padres de ambos inventaron que ellos se habían enamorado en verdad por eso tuvieron que fingir para no levantar sospechas al terminar la fiesta cada uno se fue a dormir cada uno a su habitación o por lo menos lo intentarlo.

Al otro día a las doce del día estaban todos reunidos en el despacho pues después de la boda se recibiría la herencia del abuelo Artemis y se haría la repartición de las acciones una vez que se firmó la repartición el notario se retiraba cuando**-Espere señor notario queremos que nuestros hijos firmen un último documento- **

**-Y cuál es ese documento- **pregunta el notario

**-Queremos que nos firmen un poder para manejar sus acciones para que ellos no tengan que molestarse en eso- **explican los padres de ambos

**-SUFUCIENTE- **grita Serena hecha una furia **–Ustedes ya nos destruyeron la vida por una estúpidas acciones-** Darien estaba impactado que ella siendo muy joven hablara de esa manera tan firme **–Bueno pues ahora nos toca a nosotros según entiendo entre Darien y yo tenemos el 51% de las acciones bueno por mi parte no les voy a ceder nada-**

**-Darien tu no dices nada preguntan sus papas-**

**-Bueno yo apoyo a Serena no cuenten con nosotros-** Serena se acerca al notario

**-Señor notario-** le habla dulce y suave **–Por lo que entiendo nosotros como mayoría si no aceptamos nada se puede hacer sin nuestro consentimiento o me equivoco-**

**-No señora no se equivoca y no pueden obligarlos a firmar nada que no quieran y si llega a pasar cuenten con mi apoyo para demandarlos- **despidiéndose solo de Serena y Darien a los otros ni se despidió

**-Pero hijita esto es por su bien piénsalo-**

**-Por mi bien amenazarnos que encarcelaran a nuestros hermanos ja jaja no me hagas reír Caolinet-**

**-Mando llamar señora-**

**-Si Caolinet tira todos los regalos de bodas o si a los empleados les gusta algo tómenlo pero no quiero ver ninguno y ayuda a los señores a guardar sus cosas por ya se van-**

**-Si señora lo que usted diga-** se retira

**-Darien estas oyendo lo que está diciendo no le vas a decir nada- **dice su mama

**-Claro mamá ya no son bien recibidos en esta casa espero no volver a verlos-**

**-pero no puedes hacernos esto-** habla la abuela ofendida

**-No te hagas la ofendida que tu iniciaste todo esto y según él abuelo esta es nuestra casa y somos libres de recibir a quien queramos-**

**-Pero hija recapacita-**

**-Así como ustedes nos obligaron-**

**-Ustedes decidieron nuestra vidas ahora aténganse a las consecuencias y ni se les ocurra hacer nada contra Mina y Diamante porque entonces su vida en la compañía será un infierno-**

**-Pero hijita como puedes hacernos esto- **llora su mamá

**-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- **le contesta dejando a todos desconcertados no entienden como Serena siendo tan buena y noble pudo hablarle así.

Dos horas más tarde los empleados comentaban lo sucedido los padres de ambos y la abuela ya se había ido compadecían a los jóvenes amos pues supieron como los habían obligado a casarlos todos estaban tristes por eso decidieron que los iban a ayudar a enamorarse sabían muy bien que tanto Serena como Darien eran personas de buen corazón y no merecían sufrir por la ambición de sus padres así que decidieron hablarle al joven Diamante para contarle lo sucedido una de las sirvientas tenía el nuevo número de Mina pues le había pedido que se lo diera a su hermana cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Cuando pusieron comunicarse con ellos les contaron lo sucedido estaban furiosos con sus padre pero estaban tristes por sus hermanos cada uno pidió hablar con su hermano respectivamente.

Diamante hablaba con Darien estaba molesto y le pedía disculpas pero le dijo que él no tenía la culpa.

Serena por su parte le decía a Mina que no se sintiera mal que sus padres eran los únicos culpables.

Una semana después Diamante llegaba con Haruka y Mina con Seiya para sorpresa de los recién casados Serena lloraba en su recamara con su hermana y su mejor amiga y Darien en el estudio hablaba con Seiya y su hermano después de un rato mandaron a descansar a Darien y Serena se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

En la cocina los empleados hablan con las dos parejas sobre lo sucedido

**-No puedo creer hasta donde han sido capaz de llegar- **Diamante

**-Ellos no tenían que pasar por esto- **murmura Haruka

**-Bombón como esta por esto- **Seiya

**-Muy triste nunca imagino que la ambición de nuestros padres fuera tan grande-** Mina** –Lo que más me extraña que haya sido ella la que les hablo así-**

**-Serena puede parecer una niña pero puedo decirte que es muy valiente-**Haruka

**-Que debemos hacer- **Seiya

**-Disculpen que nos metamos pero estuvimos pensando-** se detiene todos asienten para que prosiga **–Porque no hacen que se enamoren hacen bonita pareja- **les enseñan las fotos de la boda** –Tienes razón Andrew ellos no tienen por qué sufrir por las estupideces de nuestros padres- **Mina toma un trago de agua

**-Mina Haruka ustedes conocen a Serena piensen que poder hacer para llevar acabo nuestro plan-** Diamante se levanta toca el hombro de Seiya se retiran para hablar y pensar que pueden hacer para su misión.

En la cena estaba los cuanto pues Serena seguía dormida y Darien se había dormido escuchando música.

**-Que han pensado para que se enamoren- **Seiya

**-La verdad no mucho- **Mina

**-Disculpe que me meta pero hay algo que deben saber-**

**-Que debemos saber Caolinet- **Diamante

**-La señorita Serena odia al señor Darien no sé porque pero se lo grito el otro día-**

**-Eso complica nuestros palanes –** murmura Mina

**-Puede estar a nuestro favor-** ríe Haruka**- recuerdas como te odiaba y termine enamorándome de ti-** acariciando la mejilla de Diamante

-**Solo hay que averiguar por qué lo odia para partir de ahí-**Seiya

Al otro día después de averiguar cada uno por su lado concluyen que lo culpa por a ver llegado ese día y obligarlos a casarse.

**-Que les dijo Darien respecto a Serena- **Haruka

**-Pues no mucho- **contesta Seiya

**-En realidad conociendo a Darien como lo conozco le interesa bastante es más les puedo asegurar que está enamorado de ella- **Diamante

-**Pues si es cierto pregúntaselo directamente- **Mina

**-Eso hare en la noche que hable con él-**

**-Si él acepta ya se lo que tenemos que hacer para lograr nuestro objetivo- **mina sonríe.

En la habitación de Darien Diamante entra sentándose a un lado de la cama

**-Mira sabes que no me gustan los rodeos así que te lo preguntare de una vez- **el pelinegro asiente **–Te gusta Serena – **Darien suspira

**-La verdad si me gusta y mucho pero me odia-**

**-No te odia según Mina solo está molesta por que ese día llegaste y se tuvieron que casar –**

**-Si estás dispuesto a conquistarla te ayudaremos-**

**-Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer- **Diamante sonríe le cuanta el plan de Haruka y Mina todo lo que tiene que hacer y cuando debe empezar a hacerlo.

Han pasado 15 días desde la visita de sus hermanos y amigos todo sigue igual en la mansión Chiba-Tsukino suena el teléfono Serena contesta y hora y media después está entrando a la compañía Chiba.

Mientras en la sala de juntas Darien se encuentra reunido con el consejo Neflyte y Zafiro ven atravez de la pared de cristal de la sala de juntas –**Oh por dios que mujer más hermosa-** Darien no pone atención está ocupado leyendo los documentos del proyecto se asoma Moly la secretaria de Darien

-**Señor Chiba- **Darien levanta la vista ella le entrega unas carpetas antes de retirarse –**Su esposa lo espera en su oficina- ** se forma una sonrisa en su rostro Darien se disculpa y sale de la sala Neflyte y zafiro están extrañados por su actitud Reí otra de las socias solo se ríe de la cara de estos.

Darien entra a sus oficinas Serena se levanta del sillón –**Que pasa Serena- **mientras cierra la puesta caminando a su escritorio para sentarse

-**Bueno lo que tengo que decirte es que podemos anular nuestro matrimonio o pedimos el divorcio lo que consideres mejor-** se levanta y camina asía ella con una mirada intimidante pero ella no retrocede ni un poco se para enfrente de ella deleitándose con su exquisita esposa que trae un vestido azul marino a medio muslo de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo sandalias plateadas un maquillaje ligero con un brillo melocotón su cabello recogido en dos coletas (las clásicas) toma uno de sus mechones deleitándose con su delicado aroma a rosa

-**Mi querida Serena ni por divorcio y mucho menos por anulación te voy a dejar ir-** le contesta con una voz muy sensual sale de la oficina Serena lo sigue

–**Pero Darien escu...- **no la deja terminar pues la calla besándola dejándola sin aire le susurra al oído –**Hablamos en casa- **ella esta aturdida por el beso y solo asienta y se va.

Al entrar a la sala d juntas se sienta **–Darien quien es esa hermosa mujer con la que estabas- **pregunta Neflyte bastante celoso –**Esa hermosa mujer es la esposa de Darien –** contesta Reí –**Te felicito Darien te deseo lo mejor –** Malachite –**Bueno continuemos-**

Como a las nueve de la noche en la mansión tocan la puerta del estudio

–**Adelante – **Serena entra

**-Darien tenemos que hablar –** sentencia la rubia

**-Que piensas de lo que te dije-**

**-Ya te conteste en la oficina Serena-**

**-Pero Darien así podemos terminar con esta farsa –**

**-Mi querida Serena cuando me casé contigo fue para toda la vida- **acariciando su mejilla-

-**por favor no estoy para bromas-**

**-Y quien te dijo que estoy bromeando-**

**-Hay contigo no se puede- **se dirige a la puerta

-**Por cierto Serena con esa pijama te vez muy tierna –**ella frunce el ceño y azota la puerta a lo que Darien sonríe ampliamente

-**Serena dentro de poco me amaras como yo te amo mi conejita- **


	6. Chapter 6

-**Estas diciendo que lo del compromiso fue solo por ambición de sus padres-** Taiki indignado

**-A final de cuantas era solo eso la transacción de hecho ellos se contactaron con migo querían anular su matrimonio para que recuperaran las acciones que tenían antes pero les dije que no se les ocurriera hacer nada contra ellos que ya habían hecho suficiente- **Diamante molesto

**-Darien a ustedes no les dijeron nada-**

**-Pues vino la abuela muy molesta y según ella indignada por nuestra actitud pero Serena la hecho de la casa diciéndole que eran otros los que no tenían dignidad la amenazo que si volvían a molestar con lo de las acciones les íbamos a quitar todo y ya no nos han molestado supimos que se fueron del país-**

**-Y dime volviendo a lo tuyo con Serena tardaste mucho en conquistarla-**

**-La verdad no sabía que no le era indiferente por eso empecé a estar más cerca de ella y te puedo decir que después de un rico pastel todo se solucionó-**

**-Bueno vamos a dormir me gusta recordar pero la verdad estoy muy cansado el viaje fue largo- **los tres jóvenes se retiran a dormir.

En la habitación Darien observaba dormir a su princesa acariciando su mejilla oliendo su cabello –**Nunca me imaginé que llegando a casa conocería a la mujer más hermosa de la que me enamoraría como un loco recuerdo la primera vez que fuiste mía-** pensaba mientras la abrazaba –**Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida-**

FLASH BACK

Esa tarde Serena comía un pastel en la cocina Darien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta

–**Se ve delicioso ese pastel creo que probare un poco-** ella corta un trozo del pastel y se lo da Darien toma el plato se sienta a un lado como no le dice nada porque sigue saboreando su pastel Serena solo siente como la toma de la barbilla girándola un poco para besarla con su otra mano acaricia su espalda se separa un poco viéndola a los ojos

-**Si esta delicioso pero tú eres más deliciosa-** la va a besar otra vez

–**Joven- **entra Caolinet interrumpiéndolos –**Oh disculpe no fue mi intensión-** se disculpa

-**No te preocupes que es lo que quieres-** pregunta Darien

-**La llamada que esperaba del señor Zafiro- **el pelinegro sale de la cocina para atender su llamada mientras Serena sigue comiendo su pastel.

Dos horas más tarde Serena caminaba rumbo a su habitación pasando como siempre frente a la de Darien

-**Qué bueno conejita que me ahorraste el irte a buscar-** ella arquea las cejas

**-Y para que me ibas a buscar- **da un paso para delante la toma de la nuca besándola lento saboreando sus labios haciendo que se pierda entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta ella, la mete a la habitación cerrando con el pie la puerta la sigue besando hasta acostarla en su cama dejando sus labios para comenzar a recorrer lentamente su cuello hasta llegar a su senos besándolos y acariciándolos recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos quitándole la pijama ella está perdida con todo lo que él le hace sentir Serena comienza acariciarle el cabello él al sentir las suaves manos de su amada acariciando su nuca cuello y pectorales comienza a excitarse le acaricia las piernas introduciendo su mano en su tibia intimidad gimiendo por la intromisión de sus dedos en ella el pelinegro termina de desnudarse y desnudarla contempla su hermosa figura besa sus labios para luego entrar en ella lento pues está disfrutando de todo lo que ella le hace sentir están tan excitados que los dos llegan al clímax sin dejar de besarse después de un rato de recuperar sus respiración

**-Ya no podrá ser por anulación mi querida Serena nuestro matrimonio ahora si es oficial-** sonriendo ampliamente viéndola a los ojos y acariciando su cabello

-**Eso ya lo sé- **volteando la cara le toma la mejilla obligándola a mirarlo

-**Dime si me odia y te juro que me voy y no vuelvo a molestarte-** mirándola a los ojos ella puede ver el dolor en sus grandes ojos color zafiro lo acaricia

-**Podría hacerlo pero moriría de tristeza- **él sonríe apoderándose de sus labios.

FIN FLASH BACK

**-Darien que haces-** habla medio dormida

-**Nada cielo solo recordaba vuelve a dormir- **ella se duerme otra vez la abraza durmiéndose inmediatamente.

**En el desayuno**

**-A ver chicos que estuvieron haciendo ayer- **Haruka

**-Pues cuñada poníamos al corriente a Taiki de lo que hemos hecho en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto- **Darien sonriente –**No sabía que Mina es su cuñada**

-**Como que no sabías que emparentamos Taiki que no te interesa tu familia- **Serena

**-La verdad Serena es que cuando me inmiscuyo en un proyecto no hago caso de nada más pero ya quede con Seiya para ir a visitarlo-**

**-Y dime Taiki que te traes con Amy- **atragantándose con el café que estaba tomando

-**Cof...cof... como que que me traigo –**

**-No te hagas Amy me lo conto todo y me dijo que te portaste muy mal con ella-**

**-Serena con todo respeto pero eso no te incumbe-**

**-Me temo Taiki que acabas de cometer un error todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestra amiga es de nuestra incumbencia y por tu bien espero que te disculpes con ella o te las veras con nosotras – **Haruka se levanta enojada seguida por Serena se retiran

-**Uy Taiki eres hombre muerto hacer enojar a esas dos es más peligroso que lanzarte de un avión sin paracaídas mira que Serena me da miedo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza me da terror llegar a casa prefiero estar en un interrogatorio policiaco acusado de homicidio que estar frente a ella enojada- **habla el pelinegro platicándole el día Serena lo fue a buscar a la oficina y una clienta lo abrazo al llegar a casa casi lo mata sí no es porque alcanza a esquivar la pequeña estatua de plata que le aventó a la cabeza

-**Por favor Darien no me asustes no puede ser tan grave- **

**-Créeme es peor amigo- **poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Taiki este se levanta diciéndoles que va al jardín a despejarse

**-Pobre Taiki no sabe que está en la mira de esas dos locas (claro lo dice con cariño) me alegro de no haberlas conocido en esas circunstancias –**

**-Lo dices por ti porqué si no lo recuerdas todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que estuviéramos juntos Serena y yo- **poniendo los ojos en blanco el peliblanco.

**-Darien que haces aquí solo donde están Taiki y Diamante-**

**-Diamante se fue con Haruka al pueblo a comprar porque van a hacer la cena-**

**-No me digas que mi cuñadito cocina porque Haruka guisa delicioso-**

**-Aunque no lo creas Diamante ha cambiado muchísimo al igual que yo somos felices menos huraños –**

**-En serio que bueno porque yo duermo con ególatra arrogante-**le dice acariciándole el rostro

-**No me digas que mala suerte tienes porque yo duermo con una princesa- **sonriéndole –**y dime que paso con Amy –**

-**Estaba muy molesta en realidad solo me dijo que las veces que se encontró con él fue muy grosero-**

**-Porque le dijiste que te había dicho todo cuando no fue así-**

**-Hay Darien si le hubiera preguntado de otra forma no me hubiera dicho nada pero viste su reacción se puso muy nervioso y por lo que lo conozco él es muy frio en ese aspecto-**

**-Tienes razón sabes Taiki si está enamorado de Amy creo que lo que le molesta es que ella no lo ve como las demás mujeres que se derriten por él como es independiente inteligente eso es lo que más le atrae y le molesta al mismo tiempo- **

**-Sabes que me dijo Caolinet ayer que llegaron Taiki y Amy-** el pelinegro negó con la cabeza –**que cando se vieron en el recibidor el primero en gritar fue Taiki le dijo que no lo siguiera que tuviera dignidad y Amy le contesto ni que fueras tan importante esta es la casa de mi amiga me invito a visitarla pero si he sabido que conoce a personas tan desagradables mejor la pienso mejor y eso de seguirte ni me gustas porque iba a seguirte que ya se iba cuando la tomo del brazo para detenerla volviéndole a gritar eres una mentirosa esta es de mi amigo de la infancia y no de tu amiga en eso Caolinet decidió aparecer pues creyó que eso podría terminar mal-**

**-Pero solo eso paso – **la rubia negó

-**Bueno pues a Amy le dijo que yo estaba en el jardín y a Taiki que estabas en el estudio antes de cada uno venir con nosotros se fulminaron con la mirada-**

**-A con razón Taiki llego furioso con migo realmente esta perturbado nunca le habían hablado así todas las chicas hacían lo que él quería-**

**-Normal mente a Amy no le interesan los chicos a la mayoría los ignora pero creo que Taiki si le gusta y mucho espero que se arreglen –**

**-Espero que ustedes no hagan nada me da miedo cuando Haruka y tú se le ocurre algo- **abrazándola para que no le diga nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**En el jardín**

Frente a unos rosales se encontraban una hermosa joven de piel blanca ojos azules y cabello del mismo color contemplando la extensa variedad de rosas margaritas otras tantas flores deleitándose con su aroma recordaba las travesuras que hacía con Serena cuando la invitaba a pasar las vacaciones con ella.

**-Es increíble que ni siquiera aquí pueda librarme de ti-** en ese momento recordó esa desagradable voz de la persona que últimamente se había convertido en su terrible pesadilla levantándose y girando para quedar de frente a esa persona

-**Tu otra vez la casa es demasiado grande como para tener que verte la cara es una lástima que seas amigo de Darien-**

**-Lo mismo digo es una pena que seas amiga de la esposa de mi mejor amigo-**

**-Y tan arrogante como Seiya dijo-**

**-Como conoces a Seiya- **intrigado –**y porque te dijo eso-**

**-Pues la verdad es que desde cuando conozca o no no tengo porque darte explicaciones si quieres saber pregúntaselo a él y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que perder mi tiempo contigo- **dándose la vuelta y caminando lo más rápido para alejarse de Taiki pero él esta tan enojado que lo ignore y no le conteste a sus preguntas que la va tras ella la peli azul por su parte entra por la puerta de la cocina toma una manzana y una botella de agua camina a su habitación entrando deja la manzana y el agua en su mesita de noche enciende su laptop cuando tocan a la puerta se imagina que es Serena abre la puerta sin preguntar quién es pero al darse cuenta de quién es trata de cerrar la puerta pero es demasiado tarde pues el castaño ya entro y cerró la puerta tras él.

**En el estudio**

**-Darien no sigas nos van a ver-**

**-Pues no me importa quiero que todo mundo sepa cuanto te amo-**

**-No te importa que Diamante o Taiki me vean desnuda en medio del sillón-**

**-Tienes razón nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de verte así- **separándose un poco de ella para sentarse y atraerla asía su torso dejando la pasión para cuando estén en su habitación.

**En la habitación de Amy**

**-Ya te dije que te fueras no tengo nada que hablar contigo- **dándole la espalda para que se vayasin imaginarse que eso lo esta molestando más pues el esta acostumbrado a que todo mundo le conteste

**-Hasta que me contestes lo que te pregunte-**

**-Ya te conteste pregúntale a tu hermano si tanto te interesa ahora vete que no te quiero en mi habitación –**

**-Mira niña pareces una persona inteligente contéstame que no tengo tiempo que perder-**

**-Niña- **Amy cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse se sienta en la cama poniendo música en la laptop se pone los audífonos escuchando la música ignorando al castaño por completo por supuesto que este pierde toda compostura le arranca los audífonos haciendo a un lado la laptop empujando a la peli azul y poniéndose sobre ella tomándole las manos para que no se mueva esta sorprendida por su actitud pero no lo demuestra fulminándolo con la mirada

-**Quítate de encima- **le dice más calmada

-**No tengo porque hasta que me contestes-**

**-Realmente no te importa lo que dijo Seiya lo que te interesa es que te conteste no?- **Él la observa sabe que lo dice es cierto pero lo que más le molesta en ese momento son las reacciones que tiene su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca su aroma el roce de su piel su ingle esta excitándose cada vez más con el roce de las piernas de ella trata de disimularlo

-**Tú qué sabes solo eres una niña tonta-**

**-El único tonto eres tú Seiya se equivocó no eres más que un pervertido-**

**-Eso es lo que crees ahh perfecto-**

Se levanta de la cama se quita la corbata se desabrocha y quita la camisa Amy está sorprendida por el cuerpo de Taiki la toma de la mano jalándola al baño abriendo la regadera y metiendo a la peli azul –**Pero que haces-** le dice mientras le cae el agua –**Te voy a demostrar lo que es un pervertido-** acortando distancia para besarla el beso se torna cada vez más apasionado poco a poco va despojándola ropa hasta desnudarla recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias cierra la regadera la carga para ponerla sobre la cama se recuesta sobre ella volviendo a recorrerla con besos y caricias ella no se queda atrás recorriendo ese bien formado cuerpo con sus manos besándolo la excitación es tan grande entre los dos que se unen cada vez más el abandona su boca para situarse en su intimidad preparándola para volverse uno con ella entra disfrutando del placer se sentir a esa mujer gemir y gritar al momento de llegar los dos al clímax es algo que nunca había experimentado

-**Lo que en realidad quería decirte hace rato es que desde que me pegaste con tú maleta por accidente sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba por eso no quería que estuvieras cerca de mí-** besando su hombro

**-Cuando vi tus ojos malva me conquistaron no podía dejar de pensar en ti- **acariciando su rostro- **Ahora que vamos a hacer-**

**-Lo primero dormir y luego mañana decidiremos donde vamos a vivir-**

**-¿Dónde vamos a vivir? No crees que sea demasiado pronto apenas si nos conocemos-**

**-Tal vez pero ni creas que después de hoy te voy a dejar sola para que cualquier idiota se te acerque ni lo pienses-**

**-Ja ja ja no crees que eres muy celoso-**

**-Celoso y posesivo no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque me entendiste-**

**-Bueno está bien- **Taiki la ve cómo va quedándose dormida toma la colcha para taparse los dos la abraza y se duerme con ella.

Serena y Darien se dirijen a su habitación abrazados

-**Dejame avisarle a Amy que Diamante y Haruka van a cocinar para que baje al rato a cenar- **toca la puerta pero nadie contesta –**Ha de estar dormida le voy a dejar una nota para cuando despierte nos alcance en el jardín- **Darien asiente la rubia entra y saliendo con la cara roja en shock el pelinegro le habla pero como no responde se asoma para ver que fue lo que vio se sorprende al ver a Taiki y Amy abrazados tapados con la colcha imaginándose lo que paso se lleva Serena a su habitación después de un rato –**Darien deberíamos llamarla la mansión del amor- **el la ve extrañado –**Porque lo dices- **

**-Piensa Haruka y Diamante se conocieron y enamoraron aquí Mina y Seiya también y pues nosotros igual- **

**-Bueno pues si lo pones asi tienes razón pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo –**

**-No que es-**

**-Que te tengo a mi lado y te amo y te amare siempre-**

**-Yo también-**

**FIN**


End file.
